


Pequeños sucios secretos

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Shhhh, no tan fuerte, nadie tiene que saber. [Drabbles]





	1. Y de pronto lo vi

¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ella no era pervertida ni nada parecido _–a pesar de lo que dijera Happy–!_ En ningún momento había esperado llegar a casa y encontrarlo desnudo. Recalcando 'a casa', porque era _su_ casa, _su_ baño y ¡ _su_ toalla! ¡Ese era su hogar, era él quien había aparecido sin vestir por ahí! Ella simplemente había entrado, quedándose sin aliento y con la vista desorbitada en el momento que vio la toalla caer y a él sonreír dándole la bienvenida.

No es que no haya visto a un hombre sin ropa antes –Gray va por el mundo prácticamente en pelotas– pero a él no; nunca más allá de su deslumbrante sonrisa y su abdomen bien marcado, no más lejos de aquellos brazos fuertes que muchas veces la habían protegido… Pensándolo detenidamente, quizá debía admitir que había sido un extraño privilegio el haber visto su cuerpo entero y así descubrir que el peculiar rosa de su pelo era completamente natural…

_¡Joder!_

Lucy se golpeó la cabeza por octava vez contra su escritorio, intentado borrar así la recurrente imagen de Natsu Dragneel tal como llegó al mundo.

Suspiró abatida, siempre sí era una pervertida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Humor/Romance  
> Número de palabras: 193  
> Año: 2012


	2. Wonderwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta, después de que Lissana regresara de Edolas.

Tenía que admitir que su corazón se retorció en un poco de dolor e incertidumbre.

Cuando descubrieron que había vuelto con ellos de Edolas, sin embargo, se había sentido contrariada al igual que todos los demás. No fue hasta que escuchó la verdadera versión de su muerte y vio las lágrimas de Mirajane y Elfman cayendo de alegría, que se sintió liviana y llena de dicha.

Mas la liviandad duró realmente poco.

Tiempo después comenzó a sentir un pequeño peso en su corazón, en especial cada vez que veía a _él_ reír con _ella_ , cada vez que hablaban familiarmente, _cada vez que lucían como una familia…_ Todas esas veces, algo en su interior pesaba.

No lo había entendido la primera vez, tan sólo un pellizco dentro de su pecho la hizo dilucidar que algo andaba mal. Después, cuando comprendió qué era lo que realmente la molestaba, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible.

¿Cómo alguien podría odiar la felicidad de un amigo? ¿Cómo una persona podría molestarse porque un ser querido regresara a ellos?

El descubrimiento de ese sentimiento la desconcertó.

Lucy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró y el pequeño felino que la acompañaba la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy? ¿Te duele el estómago?

La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

—No, estoy bien —dijo simplemente.

En la distancia, aquellos a los que miraba sonrieron de nuevo y su corazón se hundió un poco más. Los hermanos Strauss y el dragon slayer de fuego conversaban animadamente, a veces ella los observaba a lo lejos, sintiéndose un poco más miserable al no entender sus propios sentimientos. No es que tuviera envidia de lo que Lissana representaba para los demás, ella comprendía su propia importancia para sus amigos y no era que se sintiera sola, pues Fairy Tail estaba siempre tan lleno de vida que era imposible deprimirse, sin embargo, la ansiedad burbujeaba en su pecho y la pequeña espina de eso, dolía.

—¡Vayamos a una misión, Lucy! —la maga saltó en su asiento y se estremeció por la sorpresa. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el muchacho de pelo rosado se había acercado, colgando uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros.

Lucy volteó a mirarlo boquiabierta, su corazón se había detenido un instante debido al susto, pero una vez vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba el dragón, todo desapareció. Su calidez llenó su pecho, y la espina como las burbujas fueron de pronto destruidas. Como si nada, de repente la muchacha se sentía liviana y la alegría llenaba otra vez su corazón.

Pero no entendió la razón.

Miró de vuelta a Lissana y sus hermanos, sin evitar sonreír al verlos juntos. Después miró al joven, intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él levantando una ceja.

—Está estreñida —soltó el pequeño Exceed, mordiendo su pescado.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo? —rió.

—¡No estoy estreñida! —se quejó, frunciendo levemente los labios con fingida molestia.

—¡Vayamos a una misión, Lucy! —repitió y la sonrisa que destruía la oscuridad se hizo más grande. Entonces, lo demás dejó de importar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Hurt/Comfort  
> Número de palabras: 515  
> Año: 2012


	3. Enciéndeme

Bueno entonces, lo había hecho.

Y hubiera sido el crimen perfecto si en su naciente torpeza no se hubiera recargado en aquel árbol y provocado un incendio; acontecimiento que ahora lo ponía ahí, sentado frente a ella, recibiendo un juicio que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Por qué quemaste ese árbol? —oyó su voz contenida, para cuando se atrevió a verla a la cara, notó que su siempre suave y delicado sonrojo había sido remplazado por un furioso carmín lleno de indignación. En circunstancias normales se hubiera reído de sus graciosas muecas de enojo pero en este momento se sentía bastante seguro de que eso sería una mala idea—. ¿Intentabas matarme? —gritó finalmente, con los ojos brillantes de ira y los brazos abiertos dramáticamente.

Él sólo atinó a gemir guturalmente, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces que se suponía que hacías cuando quemaste el árbol mientras  _yo dormía_? —puntualizó furiosa las últimas palabras. Definitivamente no era buena idea despertar a la maga de su siesta, menos con una posible amenaza de morir calcinada.

Natsu abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró súbitamente. No podía decirle la razón, ni a Lucy ni a nadie, sólo recordarlo lo ponía nervioso y una extraña sensación se arremolinaba sobre su pecho. Se había acercado, mientras ella descansaba recargada en aquel árbol, simplemente a hacer una travesura y todo había terminado mal,  _muy mal_.

El joven pasó saliva ruidosamente justo en el instante que una nube enorme cruzaba el cielo cubriendo el sol. Fue cuando pudo notarla, debido a la luz golpeando sobre el rostro de la rubia, no se había percatado de esa extraña luminiscencia decorando sus labios _._

El mago se estremeció y tragó una vez más con fuerza en el instante que se dio cuenta que el brillo no era nada menos que una delgada capa de fuego mágico,  _su_  fuego mágico.

_Oh, mierda…_

¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? Si ellos llegaban al gremio con eso sobre el rostro de Lucy comenzaría el caos, ¿cómo diablos explicaría que sus labios estuvieran en llamas? ¿Cómo, cuando él era el único mago de fuego que iba con ella? Mirajane y Erza no eran tontas, tardarían poco en señalarlo como el culpable y que Igneel lo protegiera, él era realmente el culpable. Natsu sintió su cara arder al pensar en eso último y casi como combustión espontánea se prendió enteramente en llamas. La chica que estaba muy cerca de él regañándolo, brincó hacía atrás del susto, cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Por qué rayos te estás encendiendo! —gritó histérica.

—¡Es tu culpa! —la señaló recriminatoriamente, haciéndose para atrás—. ¡Tú te la pasas tentándome! ¡Me pusiste una trampa!

—¿De qué…? —la rubia frunció el ceño en desconcierto, pero incluso antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta pudo ver como el pequeño Exceed –que recién acababa de despertar– se acercaba mirándola boquiabierto.

—¡Lucy estás encendida! —gritó el pequeño gato—. ¡Literalmente!

—¿Encendida? —preguntó sin entender—. Pero el que está en llamas es Natsu…

El mago se estremeció, apagando su fuego con pánico. Jamás en su vida entera había sentido la garganta tan seca… Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de correr.

—¡No, tu boca! —replicó Happy señalando su rostro.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en realización cuando tocó sus labios y sintió la suave caricia de las llamas, no le quemaban pero podía sentir su calor. Volteó hacia la cara de horror del mago de fuego, mirándolo perpleja cuando él se sonrojó rehuyendo de sus ojos.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, la maga se puso de pie.

—Natsu… —siseó peligrosamente.

Él retrocedió, sus instintos se lo gritaban, debía salir de ahí, escapar,  _ahora_. Así que antes de que dijera nada mas comenzó su frenética huida.

—¡Tú, dragón pervertido! —gruñó con el sonrojo de vergüenza y furia pintando cada parte de su piel—. ¡Devuélvemelo, devuelve mi primer beso! —exclamó, haciendo resonar su voz por todo el bosque. Happy se congeló un segundo al oír lo que la muchacha decía, luego sonrió. Sabía lo terrorífica que podía ser una colérica Lucy así que optó por guardarse sus comentarios para después, al fin y al cabo disfrutaría mucho de contarlo luego en el gremio—. ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus! ¡Puerta del cangrejo gigante, Cáncer!

Ambos espíritus aparecieron en una nube de humo pero antes de poder preguntar por órdenes, la rubia, agitando su látigo y corriendo tras el dragon slayer, vociferó: —¡Atrápenlo!

Oh, dulce Mavis, si Natsu había tenido miedo de Erza y Mirajane, inocente había sido al no pensar en lo que le haría Lucy al descubrirlo. Ahora era definitivamente tarde,  _muy tarde_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Humor/Romance  
> Número de palabras: 774  
> Año: 2012


	4. Sólo amigos

Hay cosas que simplemente se rompen, como el cristal, como el papel, como la ropa después de mucho uso. Hay cosas que simplemente dejan de funcionar, no porque no quieras que funcionen, no porque lo estés saboteando, sino porque te das cuenta que nada dura para siempre y que la eternidad es una mentira creada para no morir en vida, para continuar respirando.

Y aquí estaba una mentira más, la más grande todas.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo el aliento, rehusándose a soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería verlo a la cara porque sabía que no resistiría demasiado, pero lo hizo, quebrarse ahora no era una opción.

—No te quiero, no de la forma que tú deseas.

Fue simple, fue llano y con eso rompió su corazón.

Justo lo que quería.

Él la miró, sólo un instante, lo suficiente como para digerirlo, para estar seguro que no era una mentira. Y cuando lo estuvo, cuando su respuesta fue clara y contundente, se desgarró, como el papel, como el cristal, sólo permaneciendo unido por inercia, por necesidad.

Guardaron silencio. Él desvió la vista lejos de los ojos almendrados que buscaban los suyos intentado decir algo más, pero no la dejó.

—Ya veo —dijo débilmente, su voz sonó quebrada pero logró alzar la vista de nuevo y sonrió, como lo hacía siempre que quería convencerla de algo, como cuando quería animarla, como cuando hacía una travesura.

Lucy sintió que moría.

—Pero siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

La rubia no pudo más, bajó la mirada e intentó desaparecer, intentó no respirar, no llorar, no quebrarse.

_No morir…_

Asintió. El joven retrocedió, siguió sonriendo torpemente e instantes después se despidió de ella. Antes de que alcanzara a alejarse lo suficiente, la muchacha pudo ver sus ojos, el brillo que siempre resplandecía en ellos, ahora estaba marchito, deseó gritar y entregarse al arrepentimiento, pero sólo se mantuvo quieta viéndolo marchar.

Cuando estuvo sola un relámpago brilló en el cielo antes de que un trueno estremeciera la tierra. Rió con ironía y tal como un reclamo de las nubes grises sobre su cabeza, comenzó a llover, fría, violentamente.

_Eres tan estúpida…_

El labio comenzó a temblarle. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó por fin a la tierra. Llevó sus manos desesperadamente a la cara intentado borrar las gotas saladas que se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia.

—Natsu —susurró como una plegaría—. Natsu —repitió, sintiendo el nombre tan lejano, tan amargo, tan impronunciable.

Como si el cielo cruento respondiera a su llamado con sátira, la lluvia arreció, empapándola, castigándola con las pesadas gotas, calándole los huesos.

Lo amaba tanto, tanto, que prefería morir a seguir viviendo si algo llegaba a lastimarlo. Un día simplemente había entendido que no deseaba que nada lo hiriera, no quería que nada malo le pasara. Él era la clase de personas que se partía el alma para proteger algo que consideran preciado, había sido testigo de ello en incontables ocasiones, pero ya no más, no podía soportarlo.

_No más. No más. No más._

Si no podía estar a la altura, si no podía ser un apoyo, no deseaba ser protegida, no quería ser cuidada, más que nada, deseaba protegerlo, que estuviera a salvo, que fuera feliz. Ella era sólo un estorbo, siempre lo había sido y aunque quiso engañarse pensado que aún así podía permanecer a su lado, sabía que era imposible. Por eso había decidido nunca ser preciada para él, nunca hacer que la amara más que como una amiga _, nunca…_  Aún así, él le había dicho todo aquello, hinchando su corazón de felicidad que no podía corresponder, desgarrando la fachada de  _sólo amigos_ que había estado protegiendo.

Gimió.

Él podría seguir adelante, sólo esta vez, ella le haría esa última herida, él siempre podía levantarse sin importar la situación, sin importar que tan difícil o doloroso fuera, siempre, pero ella…

Escuchó algo romperse, supuso que era su alma.

—Natsu. Natsu, ¡Natsu! —repitió, grito, clamó, desgarrando su garganta, su pecho y su corazón.

Estaba rota y por siempre lo estaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Hurt/ Romance  
> Número de palabras: 671  
> Año: 2012


	5. Chocolate caliente

En el mundo hay cosas que jamás tendrán respuesta. Como el misterioso lugar al que van tus llaves (y todo lo que te es de vital importancia) en el momento que más las necesitas, dónde está Waldo, cuántos números existen en total, si fue primero el huevo o la gallina, por cuál lado se come primero un rollo de crema, quién fue el bastardo al que se le ocurrió inventar las matemáticas y además agregar letras a ellas, por qué la gallina cruzó la calle o si el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío. Hay cosas que jamás tendrán explicación, porque siempre son misteriosas, porque simplemente pasan sin esperarlas o buscarlas, porque simplemente existen y porque simplemente son.

Por eso, en ese San Valentín, cuando ella se había resignado años atrás a nunca entregar  _ese_  chocolate (porque el bastardo odiaba esa fecha), no espero que sucediera. No pensó que el Universo se acomodaría de esa forma tan especial que produce milagros o agujeros negros, que Mirajane regalara chocolate envinado a todos los miembros del gremio (dando valor a los poco valientes y poniendo hiperactivos a los osados), que Cana hiciera una explicación indecorosa de  _la verdadera forma de comer chocolate_  y que él fuera tan descarado como iniciar su práctica ahí, delante de todos, pues sin más, se había acercado a ella y depositado un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Lucy, que no había recibido ni siquiera un indicio de lo que sucedería, se quedó estática sin poder respirar, creyendo que su corazón se infartaría antes de siquiera entender porqué estaba sucediendo aquello. Había pensado en detenerlo, pero la poca lucidez en su cabeza se esfumó en el momento que la atrajo hacía a él, transformando lo que había iniciado como una inocente caricia en algo mucho menos casto. Cuando por fin Natsu decidió alejarse, la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras la rubia se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más sus rodillas lograrían sostenerla.

—Entonces para esto sirve el chocolate de San Valentín —espetó seriamente—, ya entiendo porque les gusta tanto… —completó riendo al ver el rostro de Lucy –sonrojado y lleno perplejidad–, manchado por la golosina que había estado en su boca.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Romance  
> Número de palabras: 366  
> Año: 2012


	6. Querida

Lucy era una chica rara.

Natsu lo supo desde el momento que los invitó a él y Happy a comer aunque nunca hicieron algo para merecerlo. Y lo confirmó cuando, después de unirse al gremio, soltaba los comentarios más extraños que hubiese oído jamás. A pesar de la normalidad que aparentaba, la rubia era una mezcla de cualidades que nunca había visto en nadie y que sin embargo, lo atraían hacía ella. Su risa, sus gritos y su sin fin de muecas eran tan diferentes que sentía que no podía dejarla sola o se perdería de algo nuevo, quería siempre estar cerca, atraído como por un imán…

_Como una mosca a la dulce miel…_

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué él tenía que ser la mosca?

Sin duda los dragones eran mucho más geniales que una insignificante mosca y eso de comer basura era grotesco incluso para él, la carne era sin duda más deliciosa. Las moscas eran pequeñas en comparación de un dragón y no hablemos del poder, ¿cómo podría hacerle frente a Gray si era del tamaño de un chícharo? Él tenía que vencer algún día a Erza, Laxus y Gildarts y siendo una mosca nunca lo conseguiría.

¡Ser un dragón era un millón de veces mejor que ser una mosca…!

…

Espera… ¿por qué diablos estaba pensado en moscas en un principio?

_Ah, sí…_

—Hey, Lucy.

—¿Sí? —respondió la muchacha distraídamente, intentado no perder el equilibrio, como de costumbre se balanceaba sobre la orilla del río que atravesaba la ciudad.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir su idea sobre las moscas o discutir la genialidad de los dragones, pero la cerró súbitamente. Observó a Lucy –que no le prestaba la menor atención– balanceándose, su silueta estaba perfilada a la media luz del atardecer y su cabello resplandecía con los últimos rayos del sol, la imagen era como mirar un espectro, casi etérea.

Tragó saliva mientras una idea salvaje cruzaba por su mente,  _quizá… sólo sí quizá las hadas realmente existían debían verse como Lucy en ese momento_.

Se sintió contener el aliento, queriendo decir algo que de su boca no salió, y de repente, como una llamarada naciendo desde las profundidades de su estómago, escupió las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente:

—Te quiero.

—Sí, yo ta... —la rubia se congeló en su sitio y volteó a mirarlo con completo horror—. ¿Qué?

—¿Huh? —el muchacho parpadeó confundido, abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero en lugar de palabras un bufido escapó de sus labios, luego otro más y otro, hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada.

La imagen que tenía delante de él era única.

Lucy tenía la cara roja, la boca abierta de una forma graciosa y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su lugar.

_¡A eso era lo que se refería cuando la llamaba rara!_

Lágrimas de diversión comenzaron a salir de los ojos del mago y comenzó a retorcerse, sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Tu-tu cara…! —exclamó sosteniéndose el estómago.

Lucy lo miró estupefacta, se llevó una mano al rostro y comprendió porque se reía, cada célula de su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza…  _de furia_. Apretó los puños y se preparó para asentarle una patada que a sus generaciones futuras aún les dolería, pero fue esquivada y la siguiente y la qué fue detrás de esa.

—¡No bromees con esa clase de cosas! —exclamó, aún intentando asentarle un golpe, una patada, un puñetazo, incluso un pellizco hubiera servido, pero nada logró darle. Lucy gruñó con frustración, él sólo sonreía—. ¡Ábrete puerta dorada del Le…! —espetó, al ver que sus intentos de darle una paliza fallaban, optó por usar su magia, pero antes de conseguirlo la mano que sujetaba la llave fue sostenida en el aire.

Sus cuerpos se tocaron. Lucy pudo sentir el calor del joven irradiando sobre el suyo, de nuevo enrojeció, aunque sabía que entre la furia y vergüenza esta vez se inclinaba más del lado de esa última.

—Natsu… —siseó queriendo sonar amenazante, su intento no resultaría más que un avergonzado gemido. El joven la observaba tan misteriosamente que Lucy no pudo evitar rehuir de su mirada, deseaba poder aplacar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y desesperadamente pensar en la situación como otro de sus malentendidos, creer eso era mucho más fácil que creer en cualquier otra cosa…

—No estoy bromeando —afirmó, serio de muerte.

La situación se convirtió casi en una comedia. Lucy abrió la boca incrédulamente, respirando como un pez fuera del agua mientras lo miraba con renovado horror; y aunque estaba pálida como un fantasma, sus mejillas se encendieron como faroles de navidad.

Él por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

El dragón era capaz de escuchar el corazón acelerado de la pobre muchacha y de oler el suave aroma a miel y avena exudando de su piel con nerviosismo. Lucy sin duda era una chica rara, sólo ella entre todas las personas hubiera sido capaz de lograr que dijera involuntariamente aquello que su corazón guardaba, aquél pequeño secretito que lo hacía pensar en cosas estúpidas de repente y que le hacía creer en hadas.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Riendo divertido acortó la distancia y sin siquiera titubear se inclinó ágilmente para depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de la muchacha.

En ese momento, la realidad golpeó a Lucy tan fuerte que la hizo trastabillar.

La suave calidez de los labios del mago de fuego sobre la piel de su frente la dejó indefensa. Boqueó, sus cuerdas vocales formaron palabras sin sentido pero ninguna encontró su camino hacia afuera, todas se quedaron atascadas en su garganta mientras su mente quedaba en blanco, las piernas le fallaron y de repente el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad inaguantable, su vista se nubló... Todo dejó de tener sentido y ha parecerse más a un sueño excitante y feliz, a la vez que aterrador y desconocido...

Y aún así, a pesar de lo esperado y de la reacción que normalmente tendría, una curiosa y tímida sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

El tiempo comenzó a andar más rápido, quizá más lento, su razón comenzaba a perderse en los límites de la misma, mientras su corazón se anegaba de algo que jamás creyó posible y que nunca esperó.

En sus últimos instantes de conciencia escuchó una voz llamándola y sintió la calidez de unos brazos sosteniendo su peso. Todo era tan repentino, tan inesperado, que su  _alma de doncella_  simplemente no había podido soportarlo, no cuando ahora se sabía querida por alguien, no cuando el amor aletargado en su pecho comenzaba a despertar.

Caería inconsciente pensando que no había podido responder absolutamente nada a su  _'te quiero'_ , poco sabía que ya lo había dicho todo con tan sólo su rostro, pasando a convertirse en ese preciso instante en el amado tesoro de un dragón.

Natsu suspiró, sólo había sido un beso en la frente, no quería imaginar que hubiera sucedido si hubiese intentado más.

_Oh, bueno, qué más daba, algún día tendría que despertar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Romance/Humor  
> Número de palabras: 1170  
> Año: 2012


End file.
